SG1 2 After Lockdown
by VioletVision
Summary: Medication Mania part 1: He opened his eyes and abruptly pointed at Sam. "You, you with Hammond's hair. Hurry, use the shampoo!" Soaking Sam part 2: Sam put the water guns down, "Oh, the wonders of dish washing liquid." Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**2 After Lockdown:** Part One

'**Medication Mania'**

(Updated to fix Anise's name)

(After the episode **Lockdown **where Anubis ran around on the base, but before **Zero Hour **where the plant took over the base and Gilmore reviews Jack.)

**AN: **My heart started to race when I seen that it was Anubis who was causing the memory loss. I almost died laughing when Daniel was asking who shot him. Daniel is wounded in the left arm…I think he needs a week off to recuperate, don't you?

(By the way, if you have any friends that have let's say a broken arm…it's not a good idea to take them out into public when they are medicated! I learned that the hard way.)

***

SGC

It was all settled. After being forced to stay on base waiting for Anubis to try for the Stargate, everyone needed some time to relax. SG 1, 3, and 6 were sent on leave. Teal'c was going to hang out with Daniel till his arm started to feel better. All of their off world excursions were given to other teams. Sam had a paper she was writing about quantum physics in practical applications, and decided to do it at home at night when she got in from the base. Jack still had lots of paperwork.

Sam was in her office copying a few things to disk to take home with her for the night. Her eyes were glowing with anticipation of finishing her paper. As she went to turn off her computer she seen she had an email from on base.

When she opened it, she read it out loud. "Hey, how are you today? Just wanted to say I think you're a hottie too." It was not signed, and she wondered at who sent it. She accessed the information and seen it was a remote terminal used by everyone on base. _Hottie hu? Didn't Pete call Anise a hottie when we left Jack's a while back? Jack, could he have sent this?_ She forced herself to close her computer off when Daniel stumbled into her office.

"Heeeeey, Sam." Daniel's words slurred.

"Hey, yourself." Sam gazed at Daniel's goofy expression as he moved his left arm slightly that was in a sling from being shot. "Are you ok?"

"Oooooh, yea. Just fine." While blinking his eyes several times, he leaned on the doorframe. "Dr. Brightman gave me pain killers for my arm. All those killers are dancing around inside my arm attacking the pain." He started laughing while holding his right hand over his shoulder while wiggling his fingers. "I think they have moved on to my head." He then mimicked the hand movements over his head and made funny sounds.

At that second, Jack and Teal'c came around the corner and seen Daniel standing in the doorway.

"What ya doing?" Jack asked Daniel.

Daniel froze with his hand over his head, "I'm not sure. What am I doing?"

"Looks like you're doing a Mexican hat dance." Jack folded his arms and peered over Daniel's shoulder to see what Sam thought.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders trying not to laugh.

Daniel put his arm down, "Yea, sorry."

"I do not believe it wise for you to consume your daily teas while on your pain medication Daniel Jackson." Teal'c appeared to be serious about the matter.

"Daniel, what were you coming to see me about?" Sam helped him sit down.

"Uuuuuuuh, its in my bag here. Let's talk about it later. I can't seem to…uuuuh. What was I talking about? Was it Rogaine for men to grow their hair back?" He closed his eyes a started leaning out of the chair chuckling. He opened his eyes and abruptly pointed at Sam. "You, you with Hammond's hair. Hurry, use the shampoo!" Daniel laughed till his eyes watered, and then he closed his eyes again.

"Teal'c, where you taking him?" Jack had one hand on Daniel's good shoulder holding him in place.

"To duct tape his mouth?" Sam interjected while smiling thinking of herself with Hammond's almost complete baldhead.

"We are going to his apartment." Teal'c responded.

"Why don't you two come over to my house? I will be in and out of the house working on my paper." Sam smiled at Teal'c. "I'll cook ya dinner."

Daniel finally woke up and found himself in Sam's car with Teal'c, "What's going on?"

"Samantha has invited us to stay at her house. We are currently going shopping. Are you awake enough for that?" Teal'c smirked seeing Daniel was still under the influence of his medication and herbal tea.

What's in _Store_

Once inside the large grocery store, Sam got a cart and thought about putting Daniel in one of the kids racing car carts. _Teal'c could push him around._ "If you guys see anything you want, just put it into the cart."

Sam stopped to pick out some fruit as the two guys she brought kept walking. Teal'c picked out a bottle of organic apple juice. He peered to his left and seen two very attractive young ladies looking at them. To that he raised an eyebrow and one of the girls giggled. Teal'c whispered to Daniel that two lovely ladies were standing near by and to try and control himself.

Daniel, still feeling euphoric and lacking his usual inhibitions, leaned around Teal'c to see what he was talking about. "Woooo, look at the sexies over there. Hot! They're looking at us."

"Daniel Jackson, lower your voice. They can hear you." Teal'c looked a little discomfited.

Daniel was unaware he was speaking out loud, "Love the little black skirt. Sam said to put anything we want into the cart, do HOTTIES count?"

The girls who were in their mid-twenties were use to men ogling, but he was causing them to pause and gape at him in confusion.

Sam heard what Daniel was saying and came over considering the car cart thing again. "Daniel the medication is affecting you. Here eat something." Sam hoped that would keep his mouth busy.

She handed him a bag of trail mix to which he opened. The amount of pressure he opened it which caused it to burst out everywhere. It even landed in the black wavy hair of one of the girls who Daniel was talking about.

Sam's House the Following Day

Daniel awoke to the aroma of food being cooked. He opened his eyes and didn't recognize where he was. All he knew was his arm hurt and some one was cooking. As he swung his feet over the bed to stand up, he had the vague memory of stroking a beautiful woman's long black hair. _Is this her house_? He seen his medication bottle on the nightstand and took one.

While walking into the next room, he realized he was at Sam's house. "Sam, hello?"

"In here Daniel." Sam was fixing lunch. "You hungry?"

As they sat eating a chicken soup that Sam made, Daniel started to remember the day before. "What exactly happened yesterday?" He picked up a cracker and nibbled.

Sam stopped eating and looked at Teal'c letting him know to tell him. "You took your medication and drank some tea. Apparently, the combination makes you act different. You told Samantha she had hair like Hammond. While shopping, you asked me if you could put women into the cart."

"I did that? Well, I remember a woman with long black hair. Something about brushing her hair, was that her?" Daniel was starting to get pictures of the woman smiling at him.

Sam leaned forward, "Yea, that was her. You freaked her out so bad she practically ran from the store with her friend. Poor Teal'c couldn't even get her friend's number. I was forced to make you get inside a car cart and let Teal'c push you around."

"You put me in a cart like a kid? How do you know she was freaked out?" Daniel was becoming upset.

Sam had taken a picture of Teal'c pushing the cart with Daniel pretending to steer it while making car noises. She printed it out and had it on the refrigerator. She pointed to it.

"Do you remember her yelling for you to let her go? She called you an ape man." Teal'c interjected.

"Why would she do that?" He now thought they must be over exaggerating.

Sam started giggling knowing she also took another picture with her cell phone and had already emailed it to Jack. The email was titled Ape Man Spotted.

"You opened a bag of trail mix and it went everywhere even into her hair. You used your right hand to pick out the sunflower seeds from her hair. Your left arm was wrapped at your waist." Teal'c raised his eyebrows remembering the glances from the other shoppers.

Sam interjected, "That was not so bad, but then you started bouncing up and down while eating the sunflower seeds. It didn't help that you were making animal noises."

***

**A/N:** So what ya think? Funny? Yes, No, please tell. My truth is not that far from this fiction. You can leave one word or one sentence. It would make my little day if you left more.

Oh and to the email by Shipper42, Thanks! I will try to keep it shorter…how was the length of this compared to the first one I did? Thanks again.

In my reality, the world spins by way of reviews. Thanks,

Leia


	2. Chapter 2

**2 After Lockdown:** Part Two

'Soaking Sam'

(After the episode **Lockdown **where Anubis ran around on the base and also after **Part One** of mine. This is still before **Zero Hour **where the plant took over the base and Gilmore reviews Jack.)

**Yea**, where did we leave off? Oh, yes. Teal'c and Daniel are staying at Sam's place for a little on leave.

***

**Sam's House Four Days after the Store Incident.**

Teal'c and Daniel were eating a snack and trying to figure out what they wanted to do. They walked out the front door and sat on the steps in the warm sun. Teal'c was thinking of the possibilities to one day own a house. Daniel was wondering over what would happen to what people thought of him in the archeological world once the Stargate was common knowledge.

A neighbor of Sam's strolled up to them, "Hi, my name is Debbie. Samantha said two of her close friends would be staying with her."

Teal'c smiled, "Yes, that is correct. My name is Murray and this is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Good to meet you both. Could I ask you a favor?" She seemed to be in a hurry.

"Sure." Daniel assured.

"Would you be able to watch my two children for about 10 minutes till my husband gets home? They'll just play in the yard. I got a call saying my friend was put into the hospital." She looked anxious at that point.

"Sure, we were just sitting here anyway." Daniel started to squint with the pain in his arm.

"Thank you, very much." She rushed off to her blue van and took off.

The children's dad came home in five minutes. The kids were having fun talking to Daniel and Teal'c, so they asked if they could hang out some more. Their dad did not mind.

An hour later with a super soaker in his hands, Teal'c rounded the back door looking for his target. His two little minions from across the street had betrayed him and were now on Daniel's side. Little did Daniel know, that Teal'c had recruited a 12-year-old from next door to assist him. They rounded the next corner to face Daniel and the 9-year-old boy and 13-year-old girl. They were nowhere to be found and Teal'c suspected they were inside Sam's house. They entered the house, upon walking into the kitchen spotted a target, and shot their super soakers.

Teal'c and his helper had to retreat, but threw water balloons in defense. Daniel and his minions chased them threw the house with both sides shooting a mixture of water and pop at each other. They stopped when they heard a loud yell.

"What are you doing?" Sam had entered and found herself in the middle of a water fight.

Everyone set their water toys down as they seen that Sam had been soaked with the murky watery soda pop. The kids ran from the house leaving Teal'c and Daniel to feel the brunt of her anger. Both men looked perplexed as they noticed they had made a big mess in her house.

She picked up the toys and put them on the counter in the kitchen. When Teal'c and Daniel strode into the kitchen, they were preparing to apologize. Sam held up two super soaker water guns and blasted them laughing. Teal'c sprinted into the room to take another water gun and fell on his face. He held up a foot and observed there was a substance on his boot that was directly responsible for his blunder.

Sam put the water guns down appearing amused, "Oh, the wonders of dish washing liquid."

Jack strutted into Sam's house seeing the front door was open. He found Teal'c and Daniel sitting in the kitchen floor drenched. Jack was invited to dinner, but what was going on he had no idea.

"Your about five minutes late." Daniel peered up at Jack who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"No, I'm an hour early. Are you two trying to mop or something?" Jack smirked.

"Pretty much." Daniel started to feel like he was plastered to the floor.

Jack went to the refrigerator getting a pop to drink as his two friends went out the back door. He openly laughed when he seen the picture, hanging by a magnet, of Teal'c and Daniel racing in the blue car cart. _How does she get all these pictures? _When he walked out the back door, Teal'c and Daniel blasted him with pop water.

He dropped his drink, "What the He**?" Jack took off his shirt that was soaked. "Ha ha, very funny. Where's Carter, ape man?" Jack looked at Daniel with a smirk.

"Oh, yea. She's in the back of the house." Daniel hoped everyone on base had not heard about his antics at the store.

Jack meandered around her house with his shirt off hoping Sam had something he could put on. _I am not wearing a shirt Pete left over here. I would rather were something of hers that has pink on it. _He found he started marching toward her bedroom, since she wasn't anywhere else. He got two steps from her door when he seen it was cracked open by a few inches. Jack paced forward almost pressing his nose to the edge of the door. _Wait, I could ask Daniel for a shirt._ Then he seen Sam, she was standing on the opposite side of the bed. She had just pulled a shirt over her head and pulled it down to her slender waist.

Jack gasped as he saw she had not put her black pants on yet. She was only wearing a t-shirt and a black thong. He felt a sudden urge, since his shirt was off, to walk into the room and lock it behind him. She leaned over to put one leg into her pants. _Black lacy thong, wow momma!_ Who's your daddy? Jack tipped his head to the side then realized that watching her shimmy into a pair of pants mesmerized him and turned his face. While closing his eyes, he took several steps from her door. He heard her walking, and he opened a closet door to hide inside. He opened the door and snaps, which Teal'c had put on all of the closed doors, made a loud popping sound. Jack jumped inside and shut it. He could feel the effects of spying on her while she changed and had to adjust himself in his jeans. _Stupid, stupid now she is going to find me. _ _I wish she would._ He then started to envision stretching out next to Sam on her bed.

Sam heard the snap and seen the closet door with the marker at the top to notify by noise when the door was opened. _What's going on now?_

She opened the door and gleamed into Jack's eyes. He pulled her in to the closet and shut the door. "Sir, what are you doing?" She seen he didn't have a shirt on when he pulled her in the closet. She started envisioning her lips dancing over his succulent neck. _Is he completely naked? Did he see me change?_

He said the only thing that came to mind, "Saving you. There's a war going on out there." His mind started to become effected by their close proximity. _Saving you from Pete, _he wanted to say it.

"Sir, I can handle myself. I got them once already." She turned to face him in the darkness and tripped.

Sam fell forward and her hands steadied herself on his bare chest. He had grabbed her arms to try and catch her, but did not let go of her. She found it hard to breathe leaning against him. Their eyes had adjusted, so they could see one another in the closet that seemed to encase them with a quiet seduction. The sheer fire that burned between them was always unspoken, but in moments like these, they could read the primal hunger in each other's eyes. She was moving several of her fingers feeling his muscles and he leaned closer to her molding their bodies together. The temptation of his hardy arms wrapped around her trembling body made her mind fail to remember anything else in her life, but him. He was an ever-present source of strength for her, always protecting and watching for her safety.

_I guess there's no question if he seen me naked or not. _She knew he had jeans on and was not wearing a gun belt. _Must be delighted to see me, _she thought as she pressed her hips forward letting him know she was aware of his situation and claiming a moment of pleasure. His mouth practically watered when his eyes grazed over the apparent hardness of her nipples, that were visible by the thin shirt she wore, pressed against his chest. And she relished that acknowledgement of understanding; she was in the same state his body was raked with.

Their faces were inches apart as the concept of time eluded them. It was not just a physical attraction, but on a deeper level, they longed to merge their lives as one. Jack let his hands slid from her arms to her waist pressing her tighter to his masculine body as if the physical closeness could bring them into a heightened plain of oneness.

He started breathing in rasps as he pictured her standing in only her panties. Samantha tipped her head at the door thinking she had heard something. When she did so, Jack's warm breath played lightly on her neck making her shiver in his arms uncontrollably. Sam turned her gaze back to him and for a moment, she thought he might kiss her. The allure of claiming his masculine fire within his lips caused her own lips to melt with a zealous fire.

"Samantha, where are you?" Pete's voice broke the connection in the closet.

Sam opened her mouth to answer as Jack covered her mouth and shook his head no. She savored the sensations of him touching her lips and the side of her neck. They were silent as footsteps traipsed across the hall floor and into Sam's bedroom. She reached for the doorknob to scurry out before Pete realized she was not in her room. Too late, Pete walked back down the hall calling for her. Sheer panic consumed Sam as she thought of Pete opening the door and seeing them together with Jack's shirt off.

Luckily, Pete walked by. He stepped out the back door, and Sam opened the closet door.

"Excuse me, am I intruding?" Daniel was standing in the hall looking curiously at Sam and Jack exiting the closet together.

"So it would seem." Teal'c mused.

Everyone froze and observed each other. Teal'c and Daniel noticed the upheaval appearance of Samantha with questions in their eyes. Jack coughed and the moment passed. They were all suddenly aware that Pete was lurking nearby and tried to act normal, at least normal for them. Teal'c slapped Jack on the shoulder and smiled causing Jack to remember he did not have a shirt on.

Jack grabbed a shirt of Daniels and quickly followed them outside where Pete was bringing in groceries. "Sam, I got a few things I thought you might need."

Daniel, still feeling the effects of his medication, said as a matter of fact, "I believe she has everything she needs or at least she got what she needed." He peered at Sam who was standing by Jack turning red. She could still feel the warmth of Jack's passion covering her body that now caused her discomfort. _I can't have Jack, but I can't be alone the rest of my life either. Oh, no! Daniel is still on that pain medication. How could I have so easily forgotten about Pete when I was in the closet? Please Daniel, don't say anything. Gosh, I'm burning up. Well, all we did was stand alone in a dark closet. _Her thoughts could not break away from Jack.

Pete looked at them then back to Daniel. "What?"

Daniel smiled and took a few bags looking inside them, "We went shopping earlier."

"Oh." Pete turned back to Sam and seen that Jack was on the other side of the room. "Guess I'll put these steaks in the freezer for later."

***

**A/N:** What do you think of my interpretation of the characters, and the situations I have found them to be in while visiting my reality? Please keep my world spinning; Review please. I was going to have Pete open the closet door and find them, but that would not tie in with the show as well, darn. Wish I could send them to the Caribbean.

Smile,

Leia/Violet


End file.
